Picnic at Asgard
by JadeJedi
Summary: This is how I think the Picnic on Asgard went. This takes place right after Journey's End. 10/River because I always imagined this scene with 10. Please review! :D


**This takes place right after Journey's End and is my take on the Picnic at Asgard. Tell me what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor sighed as he walked around the console of the TARDIS, apparently the only thing in his life that would always be there for him.

Everyone else just leaves. Only the TARDIS stays. The universe won't let anyone else stay with him; not Donna, not even Rose. It's just them, the sad man and his box.

But, he decided, there's still all of time and space to see, so he sets the coordinates to random and prays for some place happy. "Alright Sexy, old girl, Allons-y!"

With something to take his mind off of all he'd lost, he began running madly around the console, setting dials, and pushing levers.

Once they landed the Doctor grinned just a bit as he ran to the doors. "Let's take a look and see where we are than, shall we, old girl?" He flung open the doors and breathed in deeply. It smelled wonderfully, he mused. Perhaps not as good as apple grass, but still the whole world was as beautiful as the smell. The grass was a greenish-blue and the sky was the lightest blue you could image, with streaks of darker blue running through it almost like brush strokes.

The Doctor began walking about slowly. The world was beautiful. It was just the kind of place he'd of like to have taken Rose. She would have loved it. So would've Donna.

He looked at the ground and all of the sudden all he could see was Rose grinning her gorgeous smile and smelling the apple grass on New Earth. He looked at the snowcapped mountains in the distance and all he could think of was Donna on the planet of the Ood. Suddenly the world wasn't beautiful; it was filled with painful memories.

He shook his head to rid himself of this thought. Memories of those two would never be painful. But that didn't mean he had to stay here.

As he turned back towards the TARDIS he saw a figure walking towards it; a figure that looked vaguely familiar. He couldn't pinpoint who it was at this distance, but he was going to find out, so he began to run.

When he got there he stopped in his tracks. The figure he'd seen had lots of beautiful light curly hair. And she had a face he definitely recognized, but hadn't expected to see, especially not so soon. River Song. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, so he just grinned. "River Song! I didn't expect you here!" She had a confused smile on her face as she walked towards the blue box. She turned to face the Doctor. "How do you know me?" She shook her head. "Never mind. Have you seen someone get out of this box? Brown hair, tweed jacket, bowtie?"

The Doctor frowned and ran his hand through his crazy hair. "Uh, no, this is – this is my box." River raised her eyebrows. Apparently this was the first time she'd ever seen him in his tenth body. "I'm the Doctor, River. Just not your version of him. Of me," he corrected himself. River stared at him like he'd grown a second head for a moment before she realized he was telling the truth and looked him up and down. "This version of you, I like it," she said with a grin that can only be described as River.

Ignoring her statement he quizzed her, "Exactly what plant are we on?" She grinned happily and looked up at the sky with streaks. "It's called Asgard. I come here often. It's great isn't it?" "Asgard? Weeeeell, I've definitely seen better, " he said with a half hearted grin. "Oh, have you, Doctor. I think you'll find there's a lovely place just a bit that way," she said pointing. "It's an orchard."

He paused and thought for a moment. An orchard sounded nice. Less memories. Just a canvas for new ones. "An orchard. That sounds good. I quite like orchards. Especially banana orchards. What kind of fruit does this one have? Wait here."

He dashed into the TARDIS without waiting for a response and grabbed a basket that had popped out of nowhere and he silently thanked his wonderful ship. He went back out and held an arm out to River.

"River Song, would like to join me for a picnic?" She laughed as she looped her arm through his. "I'd love to, Doctor." "Alright then, Allons-y!"


End file.
